Divine Mage Path
<--Sorcerer Class Divine Mage is one of the two possible paths for sorcerers in Destiny of the Fated. It calls from sources of divinity and is limited to the use of the Black or White Gamut, and Grey Gamut of magic; a divine mage may only learn from either the Black or White Gamut, in addition to the Grey Gamut of magic. A sorcerer may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Divine Mage. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the sorcerer reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the sorcerer meets its requirement criteria. A divine mage may learn from both the Black and White Gamut, by learning Oath when they reach level 10. By learning an ability of a particular Gamut, a sorcerer is considered a mage of that color in addition to being a sorcerer and in addition to their path. -- -- Description: Sorcerers who rely on divine forces to conjure their magic. Divine Mages have a mastery over a unique form of magic and may choose to focus on a single school or Gamut of magic, or to delve into the secrets of the Grey Gamut in addition to another field. -- -- Provides: White Gamut or Black Gamut Spells Grey Gamut Spells Mana Regeneration -- -- Starting Abilities: (5) - White Gamut or Black Gamut, Grey Gamut, Warcasting, Arcane Mastery (1) - Divine Mage (must be Mana) -- -- -- Divine Mage Requires: Level 1 Mana (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Passive Effect - Divine Mage Grants the sorcerer with a pool of mana, allows the casting of and restricts the sorcerer to the use of spells of either the White or Black, and Grey Gamuts of magic. Regenerates +1 Mana every turn of combat. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Oath (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Vows or Magick) Passive Effect - Divine Mage Breaks the boundary between the Black and White Gamuts, allowing the sorcerer to learn magic from both Gamuts of Divine Magic; as an additional penalty {the sorcerer must declare three schools of magic from the White or Black Gamut and the sorcerer may only learn spells from these three schools of magic in addition to the Grey Gamut}; any spells already learned outside of these schools of magic and the Grey Gamut are forgotten, and the sorcerer may learn new spells in their place. All typical requirements to learn Whispers and Tongues are ignored for the sorcerer. The sorcerer may learn one spell in addition to this ability, when it is learned. Changes the sorcerer's path to Oathbreaker; they may continue to learn abilities from this skill-tree. -- -- Vows (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Oath or Magick) Passive Effect - Divine Mage Reaffirms the sorcerer's commitment to their chosen Gamut of Divine Magic, either White or Black; the sorcerer may continue to learn spells from their chosen Gamut and the Grey Gamut of magic. Any spells that require synergy wiith another spell has all effects unlocked automatically; any spells that require prerequisite knowledge of another spell may be learned regardless of if the sorcerer has learned the spell typically required; the sorcerer may learn spells they meet the level requirements of, regardless of if they have learned a spell from the previous tier of that school of magic. The sorcerer may learn two spells in addition to this ability, when it is learned. Changes the sorcerer's path to Priest/Priestess if they have chosen the White Gamut or Warlock/Witch if they have chosen the Black Gamut; they may continue to learn abilities from this skill-tree. -- -- Magick (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Oath or Vows) Passive Effect - Divine Mage Alters the realm of ability of the Grey Gamut; the sorcerer may continue to learn spells from their chosen Gamut and the Grey Gamut of magic. Adds the Therianthropy school of magic to the Grey Gamut, allowing the sorcerer to learn Therianthropy spells typically reserved to the Green Gamut; any Therianthropy spells cast by the sorcerer are considered to belong to the Grey Gamut and be Divine Magic. Adds the Peithomancy school of magic to the Grey Gamut, allowing the sorcerer to learn Peithomancy spells typically reserved to the Orange Gamut; any Peithomancy spells cast by the sorcerer are considered to belong to the Grey Gamut and be Divine Magic; any Peithomancy spells that would deal arcane damage instead deal holy damage if the sorcerer has chosen the White Gamut and unholy damage if the sorcerer has chosen the Black Gamut. If the sorcerer has learned Greybolt, they may declare any damaging spells cast in the White or Black Gamuts to deal unholy or holy damage; this effect also applies to Peithomancy spells that would deal damage. The sorcerer immediately learns from Therianthropy: of the Wilds. The sorcerer immediately learns from Peithomancy: Life. The sorcerer may learn one spell from the Grey Gamut, including Peithomancy and Therianthropy, in addition to this ability. Changes the sorcerer's path to Shaman; they may also be referred to as a Grey Wizard; they may continue to learn abilities from this skill-tree. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes